The Sleepover
by Orenji-sama
Summary: Okay, here's the deal, it's ZimDib. I don't really like this couple as much anymore but I actually think this fic wasn't one of my worst ones. So PLEASE, if you don't like ZimDib or aren't interested, don't waste your time reading andor reviewing.
1. Default Chapter

The sleepover

Kay, here comes another one of my fluffy yaoi fics! ^_^; I don't own anyone, though I wish I did and dats about it, ^-^ enjoy! 

~~~~~ 

On a summer day (it could be happy too.... ya never know 0.o; ) , Pro. Membrane was working diligently in his lab, he was at the final step of his experiment...   
"Ok just two more spoons of sulfur, or was that one?" Pro. Membrane asked himself but before he could realize it he had added the wrong amount and the test tube exploded in a burst of flames.   
"FIRE!!!" Pro. Membrane yelled as he quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the flames out. But there was still a faint smell of something...   
"AHH! IT'S POISONOUS! Why didn't I just make toast again?!" Pro. Membrane shouted as he ran out of the lab.   
Dib was in the living room sorting the files he had collected about Zim when Pro. Membrane came running through the door dragging Gaz behind him,   
"RUN SON!" he yelled.   
"Wha?" Dib asked, but before he got an answer he grabbed by Pro. Membrane and pulled out of the house.   
Dib saw some trucks pull into the drive way and men come out with gas masks on. Once Pro. Membrane had stopped running and let go of Dib and Gaz, a man walked up to them,   
"It'll be about a week before we can get all the fumes out of the house.." the man said.   
"WHAT?! What is he talking about?" Dib asked his dad.   
"Well son, I sorta accidentally, filled the house with toxic fumes again, I'm soooooooorry!" Pro. Membrane cried.   
"Not again" Gaz complained.   
"So, where will we stay?!?" Dib asked.   
"Oh, I was thinking at the green foreign boy's house" Pro. Membrane suggested.   
"What?! No!" Dib yelled blushing. (A/N: I wonder _why_ he's blushing.... =)   
"Oh come on it'll be fun, spending the whole week with your friend!" Pro. Membrane said cheerfully as he grabbed their hands again and dragged them over to Zim's house.   
"He's NOT my friend!" Dib yelled at his father.   
"What ever you say..." Gaz said.   
"Gaz!"   
"What?!"   
Once they had reached Zim's house Pro. Membrane knocked on the door...   
"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT A FREE MAKEUP KIT!! FOR THE LAST TIME! Er-- um hello?" Zim said as he realized it wasn't a sales lady.   
"Hello little foreign boy!"   
"Um hi..." Zim said but then noticed that Dib was there too.   
"YOU!" Zim yelled pointing.   
"Yes, it's me, Zim" Dib said glaring at him.   
"Well, anyway, I wanted to asked you if we could stay in your house for a week until our house is rid of toxic fumes.."   
"Yea, yea sure" Zim said, fully occupied with glaring at Dib.   
"Ok!" Pro. Membrane said as he walked into the house.   
"Hey!" Zim yelled as he turned around "What are you doing?!" Zim yelled at Pro. Membrane.   
"Well, what are YOU doing, little boy?" Pro. Membrane asked back "Are your parents around?" he asked scanning the room.   
"Um no, their out on a business trip, yea..."   
"Sure they are Zim"   
"Yes they are!"   
Dib sighed as he stepped in to Zim's house he looked around, "Maybe I can find some evidence..." Dib thought smirking. 

~~~ 

Dib walked around the kitchen, and questioning the toilet he looked around for anything that might be good evidence.   
"Don't touch ANYTHING!" Zim said as he stepped into the kitchen.   
"It's a free country, I can do whatever I want!" Dib snapped back.   
Zim walked up to Dib and yelled in his face,   
"Well, my house is not a free country so don't touch anything!"   
"Fine, fine" Dib walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.   
He saw that GIR was watching television, he sat down next to the little green dog and asked:   
"So... what are you watching?" Dib asked the dog.   
"Oh, I'm watching "Guiding Light"!" GIR said cheerfully "Noooo don't leave him!"   
Dib sighed and continued to watch the show.... after a few minutes it was annoying the heck out of him.   
"When is this gonna be over?!" Dib asked GIR.   
"Oh it should be done right............NOW! Whoohoo! Time for Titanic"   
"Oh, great" Dib slapped his head, but remained watching because he had nothing better to do.   
Meanwhile Zim was in his lab thinking of ways to use Dib's visit to capture him or something like that 0.o;   
"Maybe I could sneak up on him when he's sleeping or something... yea that might work..." Zim thought to himself.   
"But then what? I could trap him in a tube or something..." Zim continued to think, and after typing all of his ideas on the computer he exited his lab and walked into the living room. Zim walked up to the couch and sat down without even realizing he was next to Dib.   
"Zim?!" Dib said.   
"AH!" Zim almost fell off the sofa "Don't scare me like that!" Zim yelled, crossed his arms and looked back to the TV.   
"Fine" Dib sighed and continued to watch.   
"Oooooo, here comes the good part" GIR said wide eyed as Jack and Rose went down the basement place and do stuff that I shouldn't talk about 0.o; (I forget where it was ^^;)   
Dib's eyes widen when the windows fogged up, Zim continued to watch not knowing what the big deal was.   
"Oooooo I love that part!" GIR yelled clearly not understanding.   
When the part ended Dib sighed and dropped his arms to his side, but when he did he felt something warm touch his hand.   
Zim looked down to see that Dib's hand was on his,   
"HEY!" Zim yelled at Dib "Don't touch me!"   
"_I_ didn't mean too!" Dib yelled back.   
"Yes he did!" GIR said "It's just like all the other movies I watched!"   
Zim turned his gaze back to the movie but felt his cheecks go red. 

An hour later... 

"I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go!" Rose said as she watched Jack sink into the icy sea (hey I gotta be dramatic! ^_~).   
Dib sighed and frowned at the screen "Boy, this is really good..." Dib said sarcastically.   
GIR was crying at the other end of the sofa "Waaaaaa! I won't let go cupcake!"   
Dib shifted his gaze to Zim, he saw he was sleeping soundly leaning his head back. Dib didn't know why but he smiled at him and continued to stare. All of a sudden Zim moved around in his sleep, his head slid over a bit until Zim's head fell into Dib's lap. Dib blushed and looked down at Zim. "I'm so confused" Dib thought "Why am I not waking him up, or something?" Dib dropped the thought as he continued to stare at Zim. He smiled and looked up at the movie, he felt his eyes drop as he fell fast asleep.   
"Awwwww" GIR sighed as he watched them sleep, he turned to Pig sitting next to him "Now why can't you and me get along like that?" GIR asked him. Pig just squealed and continued to watch the movie.   
After the movie was done the Scary Monkey Show was on...   
"OH! OH! The Scary Monkey Show!" GIR turned the volume up full blast.   
"AH!" Zim yelled as he woke from the incredibly loud howls of a monkey.   
Dib awoke to, and saw that Zim was still in his lap.   
"Um--er" Dib started.   
Zim quickly lifted his head up "Ok, what did you do?!"   
"I didn't do anything!" Dib yelled.   
"Well I don't remember laying my head in your lap!" Zim yelled back blushing.   
"You fell in your sleep!"   
"Why didn't you wake me up then?!" Zim said putting his hands on his hips smirking.   
"Um I--I don't know" Dib said looking down.   
Zim frowned and suddenly felt concerned for Dib....   
"Well, I guess that's Ok..." Zim said playing with the edges of his shirt.   
"Really?! I mean your not mad at me or anything?!" Dib said lifting his head up surprised.   
"I guess" Zim answered "Now I have to go um-- do homework!"   
"It's summer Zim" Dib replied.   
"Then I guess-- I'll just go do nothing!" Zim said stumbling over as he ran out of the room blushing.   
Dib sighed and decided to look around the house some more. 

~~~   
Later that night... 

Zim walked into the kitchen preparing to make dinner but he saw that Pro. Membrane was working near the oven.   
"Um, hello?" Zim said walking up to him.   
"Sh sh sh, not now little green foreign boy I'm making..... MEAT LOAF!" (Yes, a poor sad take off... >.; ).   
"Um, Ok..." Zim said as he walked out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom.   
He was surprised to see that the door was already open, he walked in and he saw... who else? Dib!   
"Hey! What are you doing in MY room?!" Zim yelled.   
"Well my dad and Gaz are going to sleep downstairs and I'm going to sleep up here" Dib said as he continued to roll out his sleeping bag.   
"But why don't you just sleep down stairs?!" Zim asked.   
"Because the pull out on the sofa is a 2 person bed, and you don't want Gaz sleeping in your room do you?!"   
"Personally I don't want ANY of you people sleeping in my room!"   
"Well to bad for you, because I am!" Dib shouted sitting indian sytle on his sleeping bag.   
Zim stomped over to him and grabbed his arms "You will NOT stay here!" Zim yelled and started to pull.   
"Ouch! HEY!" Dib yelled and pulled back.   
Zim continued to pull until he finally pulled Dib up, but instead of _just _pulling Dib up, Zim tripped backwards and hit the wall with his back. Dib was flung forward and he landed in Zim's arms. Zim blushed and not thinking he relaxed his arms and slightly hugged him. Dib's face was buried in Zim's chest, he slowly lifted his head up and Zim quickly jerked back.   
Dib backed up a step, "So-- um" Dib started.   
"I guess you can stay" Zim said trying to avoid Dib's gaze.   
"T--thanks" Dib said and he quietly walked out of the room. Zim slowly slid down the wall and landed on the floor, he sighed deeply, looked up and smiled. "I never felt this way before about someone" Zim thought to himself before he woke up from his trance and quickly walked out of the bedroom.   
~~~ 

"So, what were you boys doing all day?" Pro. Membrane asked Dib and Zim at the dinner table.   
"HUH?!" Dib asked looking up.   
"I just asked you what you and Zim did today" Pro. Membrane repeated.   
"Oh um, we watched TV and um--" Dib started.   
"So what were you two doing in Zim's room?" Gaz asked smirking (that's a first ^-^; ).   
"Oh we um--"   
"Played a board game!"   
"Yea what Zim said!"   
"Oh! Who won?"   
"Um... Zim" Dib said.   
"Good job!" Pro. Membrane said to Zim.   
"Um, thanks, I guess"   
They fell silent as they started to eat the meat loaf, but Zim being kind of nervous started to sniff it until he poked some with his fork and put some into his mouth. He started to turn pale,   
"So do you all like my meat loaf?" Pro. Membrane asked.   
"Um, it's well interesting..." Zim said.   
"Yea" Dib said also pale "It's, inter--" Dib paused, "Would you excuse me?" Dib ran over to the sink and threw up.   
"Um, sorry about that" Pro. Membrane said to Zim.   
"I guess it's ok" Zim said still pale.   
"Well, I'm skipping dinner..." Gaz said as she jumped off her chair and walked into the living room to play her gameslave.   
"Well I guess that concludes dinner..." Pro. Membrane said "Boy am I hungry!" he then started to eat the horrible meat loaf and it seems he was enjoying it 0.o;   
Zim walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to watch TV.   
"Um, dad?" Dib said.   
"Yea?" Pro. Membrane asked between bites.   
"What should I wear for PJs? I mean the only thing that I have here is my sleeping bag"   
"Oh why don't you barrow one of Zim's?"   
"But dad!"   
"Oh, he'll be ok with it I'm sure now go get dressed"   
Dib walked out of the kitchen "Does Zim even _have_ PJs?" he thought as he entered Zim's room, after closing the door he walked over to Zim's closet and opened the door. Looking in he saw that Zim really _did _have some PJs. It was a set of a long sleeve shirt and pants, both striped and light red like Zim's regular shirt.   
"Well I _did _say I wanted to wear his clothes" Dib said to himself as he started to get dress.   
Meanwhile Zim got bored of watching Dora the Explorer (I HATE that show >. ) so he jumped off the couch and walked to his room to get ready for bed. He opened the door and walked in, Zim froze right away when he saw Dib there, in only his boxers and a shirt, and it was Zim's shirt too!   
"What are you doing?!" Zim asked loudly.   
Dib blushed and quickly put on the pants, "Um well my dad told me to wear one of your PJs because I didn't bring mine" Dib said blushing.   
"Well, I guess it's ok..." Zim said as he pulled out an extra pair of PJs, he paused and stood still.   
Dib stood there watching him, Zim cleared his throat,   
"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Dib said as he quickly rushed out of the room.   
Zim sighed as he dressed into his PJs, after a little while Zim opened the door and invited Dib back in. He walked in and sat down on his sleeping bag. Zim sat on his bed and looked down, after about 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence Dib said,   
"Hey Zim?" Dib said.   
"Um, yea?" Zim said looking up.   
"Why aren't you trying to, well--you know, trying to capture me or anything like that?" Dib said nervously "That was a stupid question" Dib thought to himself.   
"Well-- I, um just don't feel like it" Zim answered softly.   
"Well, why not?"   
"I don't know..." Zim trailed off. "Hey, why aren't _you _trying to capture _me_?"   
"Um-- the same reason..." Dib answered.   
"Oh" Zim said looking down once again.   
"So" Dib said, he was _trying_ to keep the conversation going "Did you like the movie?"   
Zim looked up and said "I sorta thought it was kinda boring" Zim said.   
"Yea, I sort of figured, you fell asleep on my--" Dib stopped himself.   
Zim's heart (Wait, does Zim HAVE a human heart?! I have noooo idea, but I'll say he does ^-^; ) started to beat faster,   
"Well, it's kind of late"   
"Yea, um goodnight" Dib said and climbed into his sleeping bag.   
Zim turned off the lamp next to his bed and got into bed.   
~~~ 

In the middle of the night Zim started to turn in his sleep, he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room until his gaze fell on Dib. He smiled and climbed out of bed, "What's this emotion I'm feeling?" Zim asked himself as he walked over to Dib. He knelt down and watched him sleep, "I never felt like this before around him...." Zim was realizing something that he felt when he first met Dib "I think I'm in...love" Zim said aloud. He had heard of love before on Irk, but it was rarely used because of all the training the soldiers where put through. Zim laid down next to Dib and stared at his face. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but held back, he worried that Dib might wake up when he did. Zim, feeling sleepy once again feel asleep next to Dib. 

Later that evening Dib awoke and was surprised to see that Zim was asleep next to him. Dib sighed and smiled at him "I thought I hated him" Dib thought to himself "But now I think I love him" Dib sighed and continued to stare at Zim. He cautiously placed his hand on Zim's arm, Zim stirred in his sleep a bit but didn't wake. Dib closed his eyes and deeply sighed, but when he opened them again he saw Zim staring back at him.   
"AH!" Dib yelled surprised and flung his arm back, they both shot up and blushed (Gosh I am blush CRAZY! ^.^; ).   
Dib looked down embarrassed "I'm sorry about that"   
"No, _I'm _sorry"   
"Hey, Zim?" Dib said.   
"Yea?"   
"W--what do you think about me?" Dib asked "And--and tell me the truth" Dib said nervously.   
Zim gulped and started "Well I think that your um-- well nice" Zim said "And--" Zim didn't know why but he started to cry, "I think your kinda of... cute" Zim continued.   
Dib quickly lifted his head and saw Zim was crying,   
"And, I guess I--I kinda like you, I don't really hate you...." Zim's tears rolled down his face as Dib slid over to him.   
Dib reached out and wiped his tears,   
"What do you think about me?" Zim asked Dib.   
"Well" Dib smiled and took Zim's hand "I feel the same way"   
Zim noticed that Dib was also crying tears of joy...   
"And I guess, well I-- l--lo--" Zim stared but Dib had already pulled him into a hug.   
"I love you" Zim concluded.   
"I love you too" Dib answered, they both broke their embrace and Zim wiped Dib's tears away.   
Dib smiled and leaned in closer, Zim did the same, until their lips met and they both kissed passionately. After they had parted for a breath, they both hugged,   
"Ya know Zim, I've always loved you, I just never realized it until now"   
"Yea, meto"   
Zim stood up and lead Dib to the bed (A/N: NO theirs NO hentai in this fic don't panic ppls! ^_^; ) They both climbed in Dib wraped his arms around Zim, Zim wraped his arms around him and they both fell asleep in each others embrace... 

~~~ 

Ok.... dat just might be the end, or should I continue this with all the conflicts of Dib telling his father about being gay or what they do during the next week.... NO once again I repeat there's NO hentai ^_^;; Just kissing, hugging, and cuddles! Weeeee cuddles!! =) Ok well should I continue? Personally I REALLY love this fic (well DUH I wrote it about Zim and Dib I HAVE to love it =)   
Kay, now go tell me if I should continue it or not... it's all up to you! And well meto.... ^-^;   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sleepover Part NI!

The Sleepover-   
Part 2

Yes it's........part 2! XD Kay more yaoi stuff, (duh!) and once again I don't own anyone, ya know and blah blah blah, enjoy! ^_^; 

~~~ 

Dib awoke the next morning to see Zim's sleeping face, he smiled and kissed him on the cheek, Zim smiled in his sleep. Dib slowly lifted his head and looked around the room, but to his surprise he saw someone standing in the doorway.   
"Hello" Gaz said smiling.   
"Gaz!" Dib said and quickly stumbled out of bed, "Gaz, how long have you been there?!"   
"Oh just long enough to see you kiss Zim..." Gaz replied crossing her arms.   
"Please don't tell _anyone _about this!"   
"Oh, why not?"   
"Because" Dib paused "What if dad finds out?"   
"He'll understand"   
"No, he won't Gaz!"   
"Oh fine, I won't tell anyone but--" Gaz stopped to think "If you do anything to bug, any LITTLE thing then I shall shout it out to the world!" Gaz shouted in her gothic, eye-twitching way.   
Dib slapped his head "Whatever you say..." Dib said and, deciding to sleep an extra hour or two, he climbed back into the bed. Gaz smirked, walked out and closed the door. 

~~~ 

After waking up, getting dressed and eating the poorly cooked oatmeal (courtesy of Pro. Membrane ^_^; ) they all (including GIR) went out to the movies to watch: Tomb Raider! (I NEED to see that movie! =).   
As they were walking to the movies GIR did some wonderful little Laura quotes "You might try to kill me...... I won't kill you......I said you'd TRY! hehehehe!" GIR laughed dancing around a very annoyed Zim. He frowned and sighed, but cheered up when Dib came walking next to him.   
"Five please!" Pro. Membrane said once they got to the movie stand, the lady handed him the tickets and he paid for them.   
"Thank you Ma'am!" Pro. Membrane said.   
"Yea, yea, yer welcome, now go enjoy the movie and blah, blah, it's good, I saw it, and oh never mind...." She said like many other movie ticket people say.   
After buying some candy, popcorn and soda they all headed down to the theater place (^^;).   
"Um, hey dad?" Dib said to his dad once they entered the theater.   
"Yea?"   
"Can me and Zim go sit in the back?"   
"Oh, Ok, but no fooling around back there"   
Dib blushed,   
"I mean no talking to loud or anything" Pro. Membrane added.   
"Oh ok, thanks!" Dib said smiling slightly as he head to the back with Zim.   
GIR, Gaz, and Pro. Membrane all went to the front to watch the movie.   
As Dib and Zim made their way to the back Zim noticed that Dib had a worried look on his face.   
"Dib?" Zim said to him.   
"Yea?"   
"Is there something on your mind?"   
"Um-- no, it's nothing" Dib answered as they took their seat in the back.   
As soon as they took their seats in the back the previews had started (Don't ca' wish that _always_ happened?).   
The theater turned black and the voice for the movie previews started: "You thought it would _never_ happen... BUT IT WILL SO HAHA! Er- excuse me.... IT'S THHHHHHHHE..... SCARY MONKEY MOVIE!"   
"AHHHHHH! SCARY MONKEY!" GIR yelled getting strange glances from the people next to them.   
In the back Zim, annoyed by the whole Scary Monkey fad, slapped his face and whined. Dib saw this and put his arm around Zim, he smiled back and leaned his head on Dib's shoulder as the previews _finally _ended and the movie had started.   
Zim and Dib thought the movie was pretty boring, but luckily, they had ways of of beating boredom.   
(Remember, no hentai ppls ^_^; )   
Meanwhile down at the front of the theater...   
"Oh, excuse me guys I have to go to the bathroom" Pro. Membrane said as he started to get up from his seat.   
He moved his way out of the row and started to walk up to the exit.   
Up in the back of the theater Dib looked up from under the seat (don't you wish you knew what they were doing under there?! Well I'll tell you! They were making out! You happy now? Good, now read on ^.^;; ) and saw that his father was coming up the aisle.   
"Zim! Zim get up!" Dib whispered loudly.   
"What? What?!" Zim asked as he was pulled up by the collar of his shirt.   
"Just sit still" Dib informed him as his father approached the back.   
"Hello boys! Enjoying the movie?" Pro. Membrane asked.   
"Oh yea, we're "enjoying" it" Zim said.   
Pro. Membrane gave them a funny look as Dib slapped his head.   
"Zim, what happened to your hair?!" Pro. Membrane asked him.   
Dib looked over to see that Zim's "hair" was frizzed about and looked like it was about to come off.   
"Um he um, fell-- on his head.... and um some candy got on it so I had to pull it off!" Dib said nervously.   
"Well, Ok...." Pro. Membrane answered "Now, I have to go to da' bathroom!" Pro. Membrane said running off.   
Dib sighed and relaxed in his seat, Zim leaned other and whispered to him, "You didn't tell him about us yet?!"   
"Well, I just can't, not yet" Dib answered.   
"But why not?" Zim asked again confused.   
"You don't understand" Dib sighed "On earth girls and boys are "suppost" to be in love, not boys and boys or girls and girls, it's complicated..." Dib finished.   
"Well, I still love you" Zim said kissing him on the cheek.   
Dib smiled and cuddled close to Zim as they continued to watch the movie and luckily Pro. Membrane didn't stop to say 'hi' when he came back from the bathroom. ^_^;   
After the movie was over and GIR stopped freaking out about the Scary Monkey Movie, they decided to grab some lunch before going home. So, spotting the nearby Mc. Meaties they all stopped for a bite to eat.   
(A/N: *in a British accent* Let's get a bite to eat now! Cheerio! ^_^; *regular voice* ....don't look at me like that! =0)   
They walked into the restaurant and up to the counter,   
"Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?" the dude at the counter asked them (Remember that?! ^_^;; ).   
"Um isn't this Mc. Meaties?" Pro. Membrane asked confused.   
"Oh, sorry" The dude said "I was just hired here"   
After ordering their food they walked over to a booth and sat down, Zim and Dib on one side and Gaz and Pro. Membrane on the other.   
Zim looked over to make that Pro. Membrane and Gaz were both occupied with eating so that he could hold Dib's hand. When he reached over Dib looked down smiled and almost blushed as he lightly squeezed Zim's hand. When Dib returned to eating, Pro. Membrane suspiciously looked over at him.   
"Ya know Dib, I've noticed something different about you lately" Pro. Membrane said to him.   
Dib almost choked on his burger "Um-- uh well I don't think I've been different lately..." Dib said fake-smiling "What's so different about me?" he asked.   
"Well, you just seem a little nervous around me..." Pro. Membrane told him.   
Dib started to sweat and Zim was worrying more by the second.   
"Is there something you need to tell me son?" Pro. Membrane asked.   
"Um, well--" Dib started stuttering and shaking "I started to like-- to like um well...... hats"   
"Hats?" Pro. Membrane asked.   
Zim gave him a funny but relieved look,   
"Yea, I like hats" Dib said giving his father another fake smile.   
"Well, Ok" Pro. Membrane said scratching his head before starting to eat his burger.   
Gaz sighed and reached into the bag,   
"_Why_ must they put these annoying little Alantis toys in the stupid meals?! I shall get my revenge" Gaz said to herself so no one could hear. 

~~~ 

Gaz, Pro. Membrane, GIR, Zim, and Dib strode into the house, Zim and Dib heading off to the bedroom to do some... stuff, leaving Gaz and Pro. Membrane alone in the kitchen.   
"Dib and Zim seem to be spending a lot more time around each other, huh Gaz?" Pro. Membrane said.   
"Yep, sure do" Gaz agreed as she whipped out her gameslave and started to walk out of the kitchen.   
"Do you know why?" Pro. Membrane asked Gaz.   
She paused her game and turned back "Um" she paused "No"   
"Well maybe they've become better friends now"   
Gaz was starting to get a little nervous herself "I guess" she said again "Maybe they just want to get back to playing their "board games" Gaz commented getting annoyed at all the precious video game playing time she was wasting.   
"Well, I have noticed that Dib has been acting a bit off lately and I don't think it's just about, hats..." Pro. Membrane thought aloud. There was a 5 second period of silence... "I'm going to go check on them" Pro. Membrane said heading over to Zim's room. Gaz paused her gameslave and ran after him.   
"Oh no" Gaz said "Dad! No you _don't_ want to do that!" Gaz said running beside him.   
"Why not?"   
"Oh well um, I really don't think that they'd want to be disturbed during their big board game tournament" Gaz continued.   
"Aw, they won't mind" Pro. Membrane said walking towards the door.   
Gaz zipped over to the door and held her arms out "No! Wait, I _really_ don't think they want to be disturbed during their game, they are _very, very, VERY_ into it!" Gaz said hoping the lie would work.   
"Well I suppose...." Pro. Membrane said before he turned around and walked back to the kitchen.   
"You owe me _BIG_ time Dib!" Gaz whispered to herself as she unpaused her gameslave. 

~~~   
(Now lets take a peek at what's happening in Zim's room, hmmmm? Sheesh, I make them do soooo much fluffy stuff! =) 

Zim and Dib were sitting on the bed in each others arms and leaning against the wall. Zim lifted his head off of Dib's shoulder and kissed his cheek, Dib smiled and snuggled closer to him.   
"Dib?" Zim said.   
"Hm?" Dib answered closing his eyes.   
"Why is it so wrong for me to love you?" Zim asked.   
Dib looked up, "It's not wrong Zim, it's just that other people think it's wrong" Dib sighed.   
(Ok, it's starting to get sappy.... oh well! ^_^; )   
"I think, I understand now..." Zim said. Dib smiled and fondled Zim's cheek.   
(A/N: Yes! I have found a new word and widened my vocabulary, now go look it up and become smarter... even if it is summer now >.; )   
Zim smiled, cuddled closer, and closed his eyes as Dib continued to caress him. (YES! More new fluffy words! ^_^; ) 

~~~ 

Later that evening Pro. Membrane had ordered Chinese food (_finally_ ^-^; ) and they were all gathered around the dinner table. All was silent except for the beeping of Gaz's gameslave,   
"So" Pro. Membrane started "Who won the board game?"   
"Um, what board gam--" Dib stopped as he saw Gaz shake her head very fast "Oh, um I mean, Zim did"   
"It seems that Zim wins a lot at board games" Pro. Membrane commented.   
"Yea, he's really good" Dib smiled.   
Gaz giggled a little, and Dib glared over at her.   
"Well, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Pro. Membrane asked.   
"I don't know..." Dib started.   
"What about the pool?" Pro. Membrane asked.   
"NO!" Zim yelled suddenly.   
"Yea, Zim.... doesn't know how to swim..." Dib said.   
"Oh, that's Ok you can teach him, right?" Pro. Membrane suggested.   
"Um..." Dib had ran out of ideas "I guess I could..." Dib said looking down.   
"Then it's settled, we're going to the POOL!" Pro. Membrane said stupidly.   
Dib sighed and looked over at Zim's worried face... 

~~~   
  


Awwww so fluffy! ^_^; Kay I'm done part 2! And part 3 should be coming up... *looks at watch* soon.... *laughs evilly* What? 0.o; Sorry, it was kinda short, but I'll include the conversation of Zim and Dib in the night and all, and MORE fluff! Yes _more_ fluff, and _that's_ not all! ^_^; You get more sap! YES sap! Ok, 'nough informercal (sp?) quotes. ^-^; 


	3. Sleepover part SAN!

The Sleepover:   
Part 3

Hello all! Well here I am again with another chapter! But this one will be the last chapter, but don't worry it has a happy ending and, I got a review saying that I put to many author's notes in my fics (I do agree ^_^; ) so I present you this special chapter with NO author's notes in it, this one's a little more serious and less humorous (there are some pretty lame jokes in it though -_-; ) so I guess the author's notes would seem a little out of place. Also thanks to Goth Girl and Dead Kitty I could get out of my writer's block!! She wrote the beginning from "Back up in Dib's bedroom" to "We'll just have to bear it together..." then in comes my stuff, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH GOTH GIRL AND DEAD KITTY!! ^_^ Now on to the ficcy... 

~~~ 

Back up in Dib's bedroom, both alien and human were still struck with an unimaginable fear. Dib shuddered. He couldn't let this happen to Zim... His one and only love... Zim was having the same fears, pertaining to himself.   
He hoped Dib didn't take this all to his own fault... there was nothing he could do, anyway. Zim looked up and an almost-convincing smile took over his face. Only his drooping eyes showed his inner feelings.   
For a moment, their eyes locked.   
"Zim..." Dib started.   
"No," Zim stopped him, swallowing a lump in his throat. "It isn't your fault."   
"But..." Dib looked to the ground, his eyes slowly filling with tears. "I--I hurt you before. I was so stupid!" He punched his pillow. "Just because I wanted to hide the fact that I loved you so much. I had to go and try to expose you...to hurt you with that whole water thing..." He felt a gloved hand on his arm and his shoulders slumped.   
"It wasn't like this before," Zim reminded him softly. "Now it's different."   
"I know, but..." Dib looked up, a small tear cutting a trail down his cheek.   
"I love you."   
"I know," Zim replied, pulling Dib into a hug. "We'll just have to bear it together..."   
"But" Dib started "Isn't there something we can do?" Dib asked him   
"......" Zim started to think as he sat down on the bed.   
Dib started to nervously pace back and forth "I mean, I know your disadvantage is water and of course pools are filled with water and.... oh I should've thought of more excuses... I'm such a--"   
"PASTE!" Zim shouted.   
Dib stopped pacing "I'm paste?!" Dib yelled.   
"What? NO! I could cover myself in paste, and since paste resists water, I'll hide my disadvantage and be able to have "swimming lessons" also" Zim told him smiling.   
Dib blushed and his worried expression turned to happiness as he jumped into Zim's arms,   
"I'm glad you'll be be ok" Dib said to him as Zim gently hugged him back. Dib looked up into Zim's eyes and they slowly kissed each other. 

~~~ 

Dib and Zim could hear the voices of people and the splashing of water as they approached the pool. Even if they had paste to protect Zim, Dib was still worried about him...   
"We're here!" Pro. Membrane announced as they walked through the gate. They walked over to a bench and put their bags down, expect for Gaz since she was playing her gameslave.   
"Ok, everyone remember to put on their sunscreen!" Pro. Membrane reminded.   
Gaz groaned as she pulled out the bottle of sunscreen, she opened it and put a little on her arm,   
"There it's on" Gaz said as she turned back to her game.   
Dib sighed as he pulled out the "sunscreen", which was really the paste for Zim. After everyone but Gaz had put their   
sunscreen on, and Zim his paste, they headed out to the pool. Dib was still a little nervous about the whole situation but was   
still keeping a straight face. Pro. Membrane had already gotten in,   
"Come on in guys! The waters only about 60 degrees!" he shouted to them.   
Dib looked over at Zim as he climbed into the icy cold water, shivering he turned around to see Zim attempting to get in. Dib   
swam over to the ladder and held on to Zim's waist as he stepped in. Zim almost turned blue when the water hit his skin, but   
since Dib was there he felt slightly warmer. Dib helped Zim swim out into the middle of the pool and started to teach him   
some strokes. Dib first taught him to float on his back, then treed water. Zim was actually doing pretty good, surprising Dib.   
After the basics were done Dib decided to teach him some strokes,   
"First you should learn...." Dib thought for a minute "Freestyle"   
"What? I don't have a free style?" Zim asked him.   
"No, I mean the swimming stroke freestyle!" Dib explained, smiling slightly.   
Dib first taught him to kick on the side of the pool, and then helped him to learned his strokes. Zim, being a fast learning, had   
learned this all in short amount of time. They went over over the lesson only one time and Zim had understood it fully. Dib   
smiled as they swam to the side and climbed out of the pool, sitting on the edge Zim thanked Dib,   
"Thank you" Zim smiled and hugged him. Dib blushed bright red,   
"Um, Zim not here" Dib said wishing they were alone.   
"Oh, sorry bout that" Zim said letting go quickly. They stood up and walked over to were Gaz was, they really had nothing to   
do... Pro. Membrane was still swimming and Gaz was playing her game slave. Dib sat in the bench next to Zim,   
"So, what do you wanna do?" Dib asked him.   
Zim sort of grinned and leaned over to whisper something in his ear, Dib smiled and blushed as Zim grabbed his hand and   
they both ran to the bathroom.   
"Boys..." Gaz groaned as she continued to play her video games. 

~~~ 

Zim and Dib ran into the boys bathroom and looked around to see if anyone was there, no one. They quickly ran into the   
handicap stall and locked the door. Dib pulled Zim into a deep kiss as Zim embraced him in return.... 

~~~   
Meanwhile.... 

Pro. Membrane had just gotten out of the pool and walked over to the bench,   
"Where are the boys?" he asked Gaz.   
Gaz just shrugged her shoulders as she played her game,   
"Well, I'm going to the bathroom, kay?"   
Gaz didn't really care, "Yea, sure" she said.   
Pro. Membrane walked to the bathroom and into a stall....   
As he entered he heard some noises coming from the stall next to him,   
"Wha?" he said to himself as he put his ear to the side of the stall to hear what it was. He then heard some moaning, he stopped listening and decided it was none of his business, even if the moan did sound a lot like Dib...   
When Pro. Membrane walked out of the stall and went to wash his hands, the door creaked open a bit.   
"Dib?" Pro. Membrane said to him.   
Dib almost jumped at the sound of his father's voice "Did he hear us?!" Dib thought nervously and motioned for Zim to stay back.   
"What was all that noise?" Dib's dad asked turning around to face him.   
"Um... well--" Dib thought for a second "I was just... I had er... a reeeeeally bad stomach ache and well--"   
Pro. Membrane was a little confused by his stuttering, but only shrugged a bit and walked out of the bathroom. Zim fell out of the stall breathing heavily,   
"That was close...." Zim said sitting up.   
"Yea..." Dib said looking down.   
"You Ok?" Zim asked him.   
"Um, it's nothing... lets go" Dib answered starting to walk out.   
Zim wasn't going to fall for the old 'it's nothing' routine, "Dib, what's wrong?" Zim stood up, walked over to Dib and lightly touched his hand. Dib slightly smiled at Zim's touch but then his expression sadden.   
"It's just-- Zim, I have to tell my dad about us, but I'm just afraid he won't understand and--" Dib started.   
"Dib" Zim said softly, Dib looked up "He'll understand, just tell him, and if I'm wrong then... I still love you no matter what, ok?" Zim told him as he lightly kissed Dib's cheek.   
"Gosh, your good at pep talk Zim..." Dib grinned before kissing Zim back on the lips.   
The two boys left the bathroom and walked back down to the pool bench,   
"Where have you two been?" Gaz asked winking a bit.   
"Oh, no where..." Dib blushed a bit.   
Gaz giggled a little before asking "You were making out weren't you?!" Gaz laughed uncontrollably.   
"Gaz! Not so loud!" Dib told her as an older woman passed by hearing the conversation.   
"Aw, isn't that cute, the little boy has a girlfriend!" she said walking by them.   
"Excuse me?! He doesn't have a girlfriend he has a--" Zim started angrily.   
"No wait, Zim it's ok..." Dib quickly stop Zim as the woman sort of stared a bit at them before walking off.   
Dib sighed as his shoulders dropped and looked over his shoulder to see that his dad wasn't anywhere to be seen,   
"Where's dad?" Dib asked his sister.   
"He's at the snack bar... probably trying to order toast again..." Gaz replied.   
Dib turned to Zim "Do ya wanna go hit the pool again before we have ta go?" he asked.   
"Sure, but don't you think it would be better to swim in the pool then hitting it?" Zim asked him.   
Dib laughed a bit before applying a little more paste on Zim and walking over to the pool with his lover.   
Zim started to climb down the ladder, it seemed the water was at least three more degrees warmer. But they didn't realize someone coming up behind Dib... a little boy pushed his way to the ladder.   
"Hey! Outa the way peoples!" he yelled pushing Dib forward and accidentally knocking Zim off the ladder. Dib landed safely in the water but Zim was flipped back and hit his head on the bottom of the pool. Dib didn't notice this and started to bash on the kid.   
"Watch where your going!" Dib yelled "You could've hurt someone!"   
"Sheesh, I'm sorry!" the boy said then paused "Hey, is he ok?!" the kid asked looking down at Zim.   
Dib quickly sifted his gaze to Zim, floating on his back, and unconscious.   
"ZIM!" Dib yelled as he grabbed his loved one's waist and tried to carry him out of the water. Dib almost slipped off the ladder with all the weight he was carrying but luckily he succeeded and Dib slowly laid Zim down on the ground. Some people had already crowded around them.   
"Zim! Wake up!" Dib shouted to him though he got no answer, and almost in tears leaned down to kiss Zim, forgetting the crowd of people gathered around. Dib raised his head slightly and broke the kiss, to see Zim stir a little before opening both eyes slowly. Dib almost cried in relief as Zim smiled and sat up,   
"Gosh my head hurts!" Zim whined holding his head.   
The little kid was starring with wide eyes along with the rest of the people,   
Dib looked up "What?! It was CPR!" Dib came up with another excuse.   
The people looked kind of freaked out but believed the lie anyway and most of them started to walk away.   
Dib turned his gaze back to his boyfriend, he quickly helped Zim up, it seemed that he was ok.   
"What happened?" Zim asked him. Dib explained the whole crisis to him,   
Zim thanked Dib by hugging him, but they couldn't kiss because of all the people around. They both walked back to the bench before Dib's dad came with a piece of brunt toast and told them it was time to go. 

~~~ 

After returning home from the pool Dib asked his father to come in to the kitchen with him. Zim nervously watched his love walk into the kitchen, it was obvious that he was going to tell Pro. Membrane about them.   
"What's bothering you?" Pro. Membrane asked his son.   
Dib sighed "Do you remember-- when we went to the movies and I told you Zim had fallen down and got candy stuck to his head and the time when I told you I had a bad stomach ache at the pool?" Dib asked his father, his heart was beating faster and faster by the minute.   
"Yes..." he replied.   
"W--well" Dib paused for a second "I was lying... dad, Zim didn't really fall, and I didn't really have a stomach ache, Zim and I were doing something else..."   
"What's that?" Dib's father asked gaining more interest.   
Dib took a deep breath and looked down and shuddering a bit he stated "I'm gay" Dib expected to hear a yell or a sigh or something but he didn't hear a thing from his father until he lifted his head up.   
"I knew it..." Pro. Membrane said.   
"What?!" Dib said surprised.   
"I knew it!" Pro. Membrane repeated "I just knew with all that stuttering and disappearing with Zim and everything!" Pro. Membrane said "I was sooooo right!" Pro. Membrane said happily flinging his arms in the air and gaining a "what the heck are you doing?!" look from Dib. "Um, but anyway I accept it and I'll support you in anything you choose and blah blah blah" Pro. Membrane said coolly with a little sarcasm in the end.   
Dib almost fainted from shock, "You aren't mad or anything?!" Dib asked.   
"Why? Do you want me to be?"   
"No, it's just that well, thanks" Dib walked over to his father and hugged him.   
Pro. Membrane smiled and said "Your welcome"   
Dib broke the hug and walked out of the room with a satisfied look on his face and turning to Zim he grinned even more.   
Zim smiled sweetly before embracing Dib and kissing him on the cheek,   
"See, I told you he'd understand" Zim whispered to him.   
Dib smiled and the two boys walked into the bedroom. 

~~~ 

There, that's the end! I hope you all liked it! Sorry for the delay, I know I said soon but I had to go to Maine and I got a writers block and *cries* I'm sooo sorry! ;-; Now go on down to that little box and type something in it! ^_^; Seeya for now!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
